Zone Operations Command
Zone Operations Command (ZOCOM) is a high-tech, special task force founded by C. Elena Renteria, one of GDI's first female generals. ZOCOM is primarily deployed to Red Zones, for aggressive reclamation operations against Tiberium. Because of the danger from Nod and Mutant separatist groups, ZOCOM protects reclamation operations from assaults. Because of the high risks of this task, extreme physical and psychological training is required when operating in a Tiberium-rich environment, members of ZOCOM task forces are among the most hardened and well trained soldiers of GDI. Because of their special mission, the ZOCOM utilize a high degree of autonomy from other GDI branches. The ZOCOM soldiers are just as fierce as any force you will encounter in a Red Zone. Most ZOCOM soldiers find the danger and environment of a Red Zone to be exciting, and would be bored in less dangerous areas. Conflicts At first glance, ZOCOM is not easily distinguishable from vanilla GDI, making it hard for Nod commanders to determine whether it was a ZOCOM base on their territory or regular GDI, as their buildings bear the same insignia. The first time ZOCOM became a severe pain for Nod came with their creation of the Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle. When Nod had discovered its existence, Kane realized that he could lose control of Africa if a counter to this mechanical monstrosity was not developed immediately. LEGION’s task force managed to take one of them down, allowing Nod’s scientists to examine the wreckage. The information provided was insufficient, leading LEGION to capture ZOCOM’s Reclamator Hub, where the MARVs were being produced, and from there, the Redeemer was born. With its power, LEGION had destroyed the 2 reinforcment MARVs. It is also believed that ZOCOM had sent another MARV (or two) to defend the Tacitus Containment Facility from the onslaught of LEGION’s combined army of all 3 sub-factions, but the combined power of supposedly 3 Redeemers outweighed ZOCOM’s efforts. Gameplay ZOCOM specializes in splash-damage weaponry. Aside from that, their arsenal is similar to vanilla GDI, which makes the faction popular in tournaments. They do not lose much in terms of military hardware, however, they make use of Tiberium Field Suits, which helps their infantry survive running through fields of Tiberium. In addition, the powerful Zone Raiders make a valuable addition to ZOCOM’s infantry battalions, espec when garrisoned inside one of their powerful MARVs. Trivia ZOCOM’s name is based off of the real life United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM) Arsenal Infantry * Rifleman Squad * Missile Squad * Engineer * Grenadier Squad * Sniper Team * Zone Raider * Commando CNCTW Rifleman Squad Cameo.png|Rifleman Squad CNCTW Missile Squad Cameo.png|Missile Squad CNCTW Engineer Cameo.png|Engineer CNCTW Grenadier Cameo.png|Grenadier Squad CNCTW SniperSquad Cameo.png|Sniper Team CNCKW Zone Raider Cameo.png|Zone Raider CNCTW GDI Commando Cameo.png|Commando Vehicles * Pitbull * Guardian APC * Predator Tank * Rocket Harvester * Slingshot * Zone Shatterer * Surveyor * ZOCOM MCV * Rig * Mammoth Tank * MARV CNCTW GDI MCV Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCTW Surveyor Cameo.png|Surveyor CNCTW Rig Cameo.png|Rig CNCKW Rocket Harvester Cameo.png|Rocket Harvester CNCTW Pitbull Cameo.png|Pitbull CNCTW Guardian APC Cameo.png|Guardian APC CNCTW Predator Tank cameo.png|Predator Tank CNCKW Slingshot Cameo.png|Slingshot CNCKW Zone Shatterer Cameo.png|Zone Shatterer CNCTW Mammoth Tank Cameo.png|Mammoth Tank CNCKW MARV Cameo.png|Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle Aircraft * ZOCOM Orca * Hammerhead * Firehawk * Orca Strike Craft * V-35 Ox * Supersonic Fighter CNCKW Hammerhead Cameo.png|Hammerhead TW Orca Strike Craft Cameo.png|Orca Strike Craft CNCKW ZOCOM Orca Cameo.png|ZOCOM Orca CNCTW Firehawk Cameo.png|Firehawk VTOL attack jet KW Supersonic Fighter Cameo.png|Supersonic Fighter CNCTW V35 OX Cameo.png|V35 Ox Transport Category:Command & Conquer Category:Global Defense Initiative Category:Factions